Son of Chaos: Not who he really is
by daughterofhades1214
Summary: I got bored with writing only one story, so this is my second one! Percy is the son of Chaos, and when he learns of his parentage..., forget it. I suck at summaries so just read!
1. Prologue

**Second story, how amusing. Well, since my first story isn't done yet, I'm going to alternate updating on both stories, so don't freak if you notice I don't update for a long time on one story. Here's chapter 1!**

Prologue-3rd Person POV

5000 years ago, Gaea and the Titans were defeated, and the new gods rose up to take their rule on the earth. On Mount Olympus, twelve thrones of the gods had just been established as the Olympian council. Zeus was now the king, and everyone on the council was eagerly discussing their plans for ruling, when a black portal appeared.

"I am glad to see all my great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren are finally ruling this planet." A man said, stepping out of the portal.

"Lord Chaos," The gods said, bowing before him.

"Rise. I have come to tell you I am very proud of you to defeat my troublesome grandchildren and children." The gods were smiling at his praise.

"Is there another reason, my lord?" Athena asked.

"Yes, there is. I have also come to tell you a warning. 5000 years after this very time, Kronos will rise again, and later, Gaea."

Everyone gasped and paled at this news.

"That is why I have come to tell you this. In the future, I will have a half-blood son, a demi-primordial. His name will be Perseus Jackson, and he will aid you. He will defeat both of them single-handedly, and I will make him a full primordial after he turns 21. Because he will be very powerful, I will cap his powers. He will be claimed by Poseidon, since I will not take away his water powers."

"But why then, Lord Chaos?" Hestia asked **(remember, she had a throne before Dionysus was a god). **

"The fates have told me I must do this, and even I cannot tamper with the hands of fate. I will give you a warning, though. He will know his true parentage when he is most desperate. If you turn against him and try to kill him, you will have me as your most powerful enemy, and I will aid my daughter instead. Do not fail me!" Chaos replied, before disappearing in another black portal.

"Well, we must start heeding this warning. Never forget this conversation. Okay?"Zeus asked.

They all nodded.

**I know this is short, but it's a prologue for Hades' sake! Ha ha, little joke. Check out my other story on my profile!**

**-daughterofhades1214**


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally I have time to work on this story! I got summer classes and my mom's b-day is tomorrow. Despite my being busy, I still found time to write this first chapter (First update was a prologue)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mike Davies, and I will be killing him off soon, so I DON'T CARE.**

**Chapter 1- Life totally sucks**

Percy POV

My life is officially over. I have no friends, no family, and no one who even cares or remembers me. My true father still cares, but the stupid Ancient Laws won't let him interfere.

Who am I, you ask? Well, my name is Perseus Jackson, ex-son of Sally Jackson and the Greek god Poseidon, ex-saviour of Olympus, and pretty much the opposite of every good title you can give me. I did find out my true father was Chaos, the creator of the universe though.

It all started after the Giant War, when my little hellhound-dung brother Mike Davies arrived at Camp Half-Blood, being chased by the Minotaur and the Nemean Lion. I showed up and killed both of them, but he was a snotty brat and took all the credit, and all the campers started treating him like the world's greatest hero ever.

I got some breathing space when Athena and Hera ordered me to go on a solo quest to prove I was worthy to be Annabeth's boyfriend without Athena trying to smite me, or Hera to plague me if I cheated on Annabeth. I had to kill Ladon, steal at least five golden apples from the Garden of the Hesperides, and kill every single monster in New York City. As you can imagine, it took quite a long time. Half a year, to be exact. When I finally finished, they presented me with an elaborate ring made completely out of Imperial gold, with etchings of Celestial Bronze that read "Together Forever" in ancient Greek. In the middle was a large green emerald in the shape of an owl, with grey pearls as eyes. I was really happy, and decided to propose on my twenty-first birthday **(Hint: What did Chaos say in the prologue?)**. But of course, something just had to go wrong.

When I got back to camp, it was almost a madhouse. Athena and Hera had ordered me to go secretly, so everybody thought I was kidnapped (again), and Mike managed to turn most of the camp against me by claiming I left because I was a coward and couldn't stand the rest of them anymore. When the campers who had stayed with me noticed I was back, some immediately took me away to keep me from being mobbed. Chiron and Mr. D were among the people that hadn't turned against me, since Hera told them what I was doing.

In the Forest- 3rd Person

Among the people that had hurried Percy away from the mob were the Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes and the Apollo cabin. Chiron and Mr. D were also there.

"Pedro, you may not like this, but we're your only allies left. The rest of the camp has joined Mike, thinking you are a coward and left because you hated us and was a spy for the Romans." Mr. D said in a bored tone, but his eyes held a tiny bit of fear.

"I get the turned-against-me part, but why would you guys stand for me? I mean, some of you don't like me." Percy replied in a confused tone.

"Oh, let me explain, Prissy. As soon as you disappeared, Ares appeared to me in a dream and warned me _never_ to turn against you, no matter the circumstances." Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

"I couldn't turn against you because when I took my throne on Olympus, Hestia gave me the same warning." Dionysus said.

"How can I turn against you, Seaweed Brain? Mom said you would come back. The rest of my siblings thought so too." Annabeth said.

The Apollo and Hermes cabin stood for me because they simply hated Mike and liked me better.

"Well, how do I live like this? That sorry excuse of a half-brother wouldn't stand living with me, and I'll bet most of the campers hate me now." Percy retorted.

"The best way is probably to just act like things never happened, but that Mike is seriously power-hungry and obviously hates you, Percy." Chiron replied.

"Maybe he can stay in the Big House for awhile and keep a low profile." Annabeth thought out loud.

"The Poseidon cabin is my home, Annabeth. Not the Big House. Besides, my return would be huge news." Percy answered.

"I think you should stay at your mom's apartment for a while. I can IM you when things calm down." Chiron prompted.

"Well, okay then. Until then, guys." Percy said, running out of camp.

New York- Percy POV

Curse the stupid brother of mine! At least I can live at my mom's for awhile without getting chased by any monsters since I took care of all of them in my quest. When I reached my mother's apartment, my jaw dropped. It was torn down, with no trace of anything living.

I asked a nearby policeman, "What happened here? Where are my parents?"

"Who are your parents, kid?" The policeman asked.

"Sally Jackson and my stepfather is Paul Blofis."

"They died in a plane accident two months ago. Nobody lived here then, and it was already old, so the government decided to tear it down." The policeman explained.

With tears running down my face, I thanked the policeman and ran off. I was nineteen at that time.

Two years later

Curse Zeus for killing my mom. I was tired of living on the streets. One of my mom's friends had taken me in for a while, then she died of cancer and I was on the streets again. Just then, an Iris-message appeared in front of me. Chiron's image appeared in the mist.

"Percy, everything's all right- what happened to you?" Chiron asked.

I explained the whole story. Chiron was considerably saddened.

"You can come back to camp now. Most of the people still hate you, but I managed to convince them to act at least neutral around you. As for Mike, he is still trying to turn everyone against you, but after Mr. D threatened him, he agreed to at least not do anything to you." Chiron explained.

Thanking him, I slashed through the message, and jumped in a taxi to head to camp.

At Camp- 3rd Person POV

Chiron welcomed Percy back warmly. Luckily, the camp wasn't in a madhouse like the last time. Percy decided to stay at camp for his twenty-first birthday, as he was going to propose to Annabeth. After dinner, he showered and changed, ready to find Annabeth.

She wasn't at her cabin, nor the training arena or the dining pavilion. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Percy went to the beach. He found a really nasty surprise there.

He saw Mike and some blonde girl in a heavy make-out session. _Probably an Aphrodite girl,_ Percy thought. To his horror, it was Annabeth. Hiding behind a rock, Percy listened to their conversation.

"When are you going to dump my coward of a brother? He's not even fit to be called a son of Poseidon. Dad said so himself." Boiling in silent fury, Percy strained to hear Annabeth's response.

"As soon as he shows up again. I was considering IMing him, but Chiron told me he was returning today. I can't believe I ever dated him. You are so much better." Annabeth replied.

"Well, you don't need to tell me as soon as I come back, since I already am here." Percy said in an angry tone, coming out from behind the rock.

"You are such a coward Jackson. You are whiny, depressed, clingy, and half-hearted. I can't believe I ever thought I liked you." Annabeth said in a snooty tone.

"And I thought I was going to propose to you. Well, Athena and Hera gave me this ring for nothing." Percy said in a bitter tone. He took out the ring and smashed it under his shoe, and then ran off to the Poseidon cabin.

Cabin three- Percy POV

I thought that good-for-nothing Athena spawn would at least be on my side. Looks like Mike turned everyone I was friends with against me. I might as well write a few letters before I go-again.

_**To: Thalia, Nico, Grover, and anybody else that didn't turn against me**_

_**Thalia**_

_**I know you were too busy with the Hunters, so I don't blame you. You're a great cousin, Thals. This is goodbye, so don't forget me.**_

_**Nico**___

_**You were the little brother I never had. Even if you were busy in the Underworld, you always managed to keep in touch and not betray me. Look for my soul in the underworld, if you're lucky. **_

_**Grover and Juniper**_

_**I can't blame you two for being busy. My wish for you two is to not end up like me and save more of the wild if you can.**_

_**Clarisse**_

_**I'm really grateful for you standing for me. Even if you didn't like me at first, you still stood up for me in the end. **_

_**Chiron**_

_**You will always be my favourite teacher, no matter if you were my Latin teacher or my current teacher. Don't forget me, and keep Riptide if you can. Give it to the next worthy hero.**_

_**The Romans**_

_**Luckily, you never learned about the true story. As my last request, don't try to wage war with the Greeks over me. **_

_**Jason**_

_**I hope you will always be a great leader for New Rome. Don't forget me either.**_

_**Reyna **_

_**You will lead well with Jason better than I did. As I said before, don't wage war with the Greeks because of me.**_

_**Frank+Hazel **_

_**I hope you have a great life in New Rome together. Please do not end up like me and the daughter of Athena. **_

Just then, a vision took over me.

_Flashback_

_5000 years ago, Gaea and the Titans were defeated, and the new gods rose up to take their rule on the earth. On Mount Olympus, twelve thrones of the gods had just been established as the Olympian council. Zeus was now the king, and everyone on the council was eagerly discussing their plans for ruling, when a black portal appeared._

"_I am glad to see all my great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren are finally ruling this planet." A man said, stepping out of the portal. _

"_Lord Chaos," The gods said, bowing before him._

"_Rise. I have come to tell you I am very proud of you to defeat my troublesome grandchildren and children." The gods were smiling at his praise. _

"_Is there another reason, my lord?" Athena asked._

"_Yes, there is. I have also come to tell you a warning. 5000 years after this very time, Kronos will rise again, and later, Gaea."_

_Everyone gasped and paled at this news._

"_That is why I have come to tell you this. In the future, I will have a half-blood son, a demi-primordial. His name will be Perseus Jackson, and he will aid you. He will defeat both of them single-handedly, and I will make him a full primordial after he turns 21. Because he will be very powerful, I will cap his powers. He will be claimed by Poseidon, since I will not take away his water powers."_

"_But why then, Lord Chaos?" Hestia asked._

"_The fates have told me I must do this, and even I cannot tamper with the hands of fate. I will give you a warning, though. He will know his true parentage when he is most desperate. If you turn against him and try to kill him, you will have me as your most powerful enemy, and I will aid my daughter instead. Do not fail me!" Chaos replied, before disappearing in another black portal._

"_Well, we must start heeding this warning. Never forget this conversation. Okay?"Zeus asked._

_They all nodded. _

With a start, I realized Chaos was my real father. The gods who hadn't turned against me were the ones that hadn't forgotten this warning, and stood with me. Picking up my pen again, I continued writing.

_**The Gods-Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Hera, Hermes, Hades, Artemis and Apollo**_

_**You were the gods and goddesses that didn't forget My true father's warning. I hope you all keep on staying by my side.**_

_**To the rest of the campers that stood with me**_

_**Thanks for always standing by my side. I hope I'll see you soon in the underworld, because if you're reading this, I probably already dead.**_

_**To the betrayers-The gods**_

_**I guess you have forgotten Chaos' warning. Tough luck if he wants to smite you.**_

_**The campers **_

_**Well, I hope you're happy now. If I ever get the chance, I will get my revenge on all of you. **_

_**Last, but not least, my true father: Chaos**_

_**I know the whole truth now. You are the best father that I could ever have, even if you could do nothing. Goodbye. **_

With that, I sealed the whole thing in an envelope and placed it on my bed. Uncapping Riptide, I marveled at its wonder one last time before stabbing myself in the heart. Just before the blackness overcome me I heard a "No!" The blackness then wrapped around me.

Around the same time- Planet Chaos- Chaos POV

I was finally going to meet my son again. I hope he doesn't recognize me yet, since that would've put him in a really desperate situation. To take my mind off things, I decided to call a meeting with my children.

Meeting room

"Who wants to volunteer to pick Perseus up with me?" I questioned. Everybody's hands shot up, but Aether was first.

"Alright Aether, you win." I heard a few groans of protest from Erebus, Pontus and Chronos.

"You always choose him, Dad." Nyx protested.

"Now, now, I know he was first. You can help welcome him when he comes back." I replied, before opening a portal to Percy's current living area, cabin three of Camp Half-Blood. Aether jumped in, and then I stepped through. I wasn't ready for the sight that I saw.

Perseus had just stabbed himself with his sword. I cried, "No!" but it was too late.

"Dad, check this out! I think I know why he did this." Aether called. I went through the letter on his bed. Steaming, I left the letter, ripped off the part where he wrote to me, and made another portal. Aether helped me carry the body of Perseus, and I left a message burned on the floor: **I swear on the Styx all of you will regret it. From Chaos**_**.**_ I also went through Percy's last memories, and put it in a tape beside the letter. Crying silently, I stepped through the portal with Aether.

**Such a long chapter! See you later guys! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while! My mom dragged me to a friend's cottage for a few nights. Today's my birthday, July 17! YAY! But for now, focus on this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Underworld- Percy POV

I'd never thought I would see this place again. Of course, I did visit quite a while when I was alive, but not when I was dead. Oh well. I hope nothing happens to Uncle Hades if Chaos found out I was in his realm.

"You're here again?" Charon asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yup, and I'm dead."

He sighed, and then poled the boat across the Styx, muttering about pay raises. My only unfinished dream was proposing to the daughter of Athena, but because I was dead, I couldn't finish the dream. I dropped a ghostly replica of the ring into the water, and then my clothes changed to grey robes. After I got off, I thanked Charon and went to the judging pavilion. Minos narrowed his eyes, and then scowled at me. He still had a grudge after what happened in the Labyrinth. Before he could get out a single word, Hades appeared.

"Lord Hades." The three judges and I said, bowing.

"Perseus, why are you he-" He broke off, studying me. His mouth then dropped open.

"You're dead, aren't you?"

"Committed suicide. I'm not going to explain anything, uncle."

He paced around, gripping his forehead and muttering curses in Ancient Greek. I once heard him say, "This is NOT good."

"Calm down Uncle Hades, I know the whole story."

He sighed.

"You might as well go to Elysium. That's the best I can do without angering your father."

"No, I'm taking him right now." A voice intoned. A man with a suit covered with stars and planets appeared out of nowhere.

Hades immediately bowed, while I was staring at him. My _real_ father.

"Hades, what have I told you about bowing? Now, rise." The man said exasperatedly, before turning to me.

"Father?" I said in a tentative tone.

"Perseus, I'm so sorry." He said, before breaking down.

"It's okay, father. It's not your fault. I would have to say a certain son of Poseidon, Athena scum, and a few gods are at fault." I replied.

His face contorted to a mask of anger, then relaxed to a serious expression.

"Perseus, I'm here to take you back. You can start a new life with your primordial brothers and sisters." Chaos explained.

"Really? Okay!" I said, thinking, and then looked up at him.

"Father?"

"Yes, son."

"Can you give the Olympians a little warning? Some of them were wrong to mess with the creator of the universe. Just don't hurt anyone, I want my revenge later."

"Sure, but first, I need to get your soul back to your body."

"Ok. Bye, Uncle Hades!" I waved, and then a familiar blackness washed over me.

Planet Chaos- Aether POV (ha ha!)

I couldn't believe the sheer amount of news in one day. My youngest uncle (Aether is the son of Erebus and Nyx) was dead. Mom (Nyx) was crying in Dad's (Erebus) shoulder, while Pontus and Thalassa were staring at nowhere. Ananke was yelling at the Fates, her daughters, while Chronos' mood was alternately slowing and accelerating time. Suddenly, Grandfather appeared. He had a grim look on his face.

"Do not touch the boy's body. I have done something that will work in a few minutes."

As expected, after a few minutes, Percy twitched. He then opened his eyes slowly to stare at all of us.

"Uh, am I alive?"

Grandfather nodded, before breaking into a grin and hugging him. The rest of us followed suit.

He studied us, and then turned to Grandfather.

"Dad, can we go to Olympus? I want to give the gods a really bad scare."

"Only if a few of your brothers and sisters come."

"Hmm…Aether, Erebus, Nyx, and Chronos." Grandfather nodded.

"The rest of you can watch from this." He snapped his fingers, and a screen unraveled to show a live image of the Olympian council room. The gods were currently arguing over something.

"Alright! Come on!" Percy said.

Grandfather created a portal, and I jumped in, followed by the other primordials.

Olympian throne room- 3rd Person POV

The gods were arguing again. Poseidon and Athena were arguing over Athens (again), while Zeus was in a heated argument about him cheating on Hera with her, while Hades (he and Hestia were given thrones after the Giant war) was trying to get his attention. Apollo and Artemis were arguing about who was the older than the two. Finally, Hades lost it and yelled, "SILENCE!"

Everybody stared at him. He scowled, and opened his mouth to talk, but a black portal opened up, effectively stopping what he was about to say.

"The great Olympian council reduced to a free-for-all argue-fest. I wonder what happened to the organized, cooperative council I visited five thousand years ago." The gods tensed; it was the man who had visited them a long time ago. The same man stepped out of the portal with four other people trailing behind them.

"Lord Chaos." Everybody said, bowing.

"At least you have the sense to bow when I'm angry." Chaos said in a barely controlled tone of anger.

A young man stepped up and put his hand on Chaos' shoulder.

"Father, as much as I'd love to smite a few of them, we are here to warn them. His voice was familiar, and when he looked up at the gods, they saw a mop of raven-black hair, and sea-green eyes filled with pain and hate, and only a tiny bit of warmth showing through."

"Percy," Hestia breathed.

He smiled slightly before running to her throne and hugging her. He bowed to the rest of the gods, except a few.

"Why aren't you bowing to me?" Poseidon asked confusedly.

"Hmm, let's see. You father a child with no brain and a huge ego that turned the good-for-nothing camp against me, also stealing my girlfriend who I was going to propose to. On the way here, I learned from my only true father that you raised him in your palace, while I had to fend for myself with my mother and a useless stepfather in a city, chased by monsters. And to top it all off, I found out you disowned me, but I couldn't care less, since you weren't even my father. And for the rest that I didn't bow to, you also turned against be." He growled in a cold tone. A woman with hair as black as night with a man that looked almost like her went over and calmed him down. He smiled.

"Thanks Erebus and Nyx."

Nyx only smiled, and then she and Erebus put their arms protectively over him.

"Primordial gods." Zeus growled.

Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Perseus is a demi-primordial, if you've forgotten. I only came for a warning. It seems you have forgotten him to the brink of suicide." As he was talking, Percy removed his shirt to show them the huge scar over his chest. Some gods gasped while Aphrodite and Hestia fainted. Chaos only continued.

"Poor Hades was really scared. He was one of the few that actually remembered the warning. Luckily, I got his soul back in his body." He was now steaming. The other two people stepped forward to restrain him. One had bright golden hair that made Apollo look like Hades, while the other had golden eyes.

"Father," Zeus snarled.

Chronos snarled back.

"Do NOT compare me to that insufferable titan of time! I am Chronos, primordial god of time, embodiment of time itself. You dare try to compare him to me; I'll freeze you in time for eternity."

"Uncle, calm down." The other man said, before turning to the gods with a semi-warm smile.

"You should know me as Aether, primordial god of upper light and air. I'm only being this nice as my uncles and grandfather have a right mind to make you fade."

Chaos broke free of their grip. He glared murderously. "Well, you had your warning. I shall assist my daughter then. I hope you don't try that again."

By that time. Percy was kicking in Nyx and Erebus grip', wanting to unleash some steam. He gave up and turned to the gods with a sneer on his face. "Check cabin three if you need more info."

The primordials then vanished. Apollo had managed to revive Aphrodite and Hestia, while Zeus was still in shock. After a few minutes, he regained his composure.

"Hermes, call the camp's counselors here, plus Chiron and the satyr Grover. Get Camp Jupiter's praetors and Hazel and Frank too. Poseidon, go get anything that may have been from Chaos in your cabin."

The said gods flashed out, only to return exactly 1.47 seconds later with their tasks done. Poseidon was holding a letter and a tape in his hand, while Hermes had a group of demigods holding to him. Artemis flashed out to return with Thalia, as Hades did with Nico. Zeus started the meeting.

"You were called here for a purpose."

"To see me get my godhood?" A snooty voice asked. Mike Davies strutted up, while Annabeth was cheering.

Reyna promptly pulled him back and slapped him hard, while Nico had Annabeth on the ground with his sword at her throat.

Mike promptly squirmed out of Reyna's grip.

"Don't touch me, filthy Roman." He spat.

"I could say the same to you about not being so pig-headed, _graecus_." She spat back.

Poseidon quickly pulled Mike away while Jason was trying to calm Reyna down. Meanwhile, Annabeth was arguing with Nico.

"Let go of me, zombie boy!"

"Maybe after you get over the fact your pride has gotten the best of you. For now, I'm keeping you like this." He got off, but two skeletons replaced him.

"Nico, call off the skeletons. I'll talk with her later." Athena said. He reluctantly called them off, but kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Zeus immediately intervened. "We are here to discuss an important matter. Anyone see Percy Jackson?"

A couple of counselors growled, muttering about a coward and a spy. Jason and Reyna immediately stood up.

"He is _not_ a spy, idiots!" Jason snarled.

A knife was thrown at him, but he sidestepped. Unfortunately, the blade caught Athena on her shoulder. She cried out in pain, but pulled it out and inspected it.

"Annabeth Chase, you dare try to injure a goddess, your own mother?"

"Well, you wouldn't have gotten hit if that Roman didn't sidestep!"

Apollo healed the wound, and then Athena turned to Annabeth.

"What happened to the Annabeth that wouldn't try to hurt one of her friends? The one that was loyal to Percy?"

"He was a stuck-up know-it-all who was whiny and depressing. He cheated on me!"

"Liar. It's the opposite." Apollo cut in.

"I will be talking with you after this meeting," Athena growled.

"Watch this first." Hephaestus interrupted. A TV appeared, and he inserted the tape. The people watched in silence as Percy was living on the streets, and then getting cheated on, getting his flashback, and finally committing suicide.

"Well, I got this from the creator of the universe himself. It's his last memories." Hephaestus said.

The people that were loyal to Percy immediately turned to the ones that betrayed him.

"There's more," Poseidon said, holding up the letter. He opened the letter, and handed it to Athena. She looked at him confusedly, but started to read.

_**To: Thalia, Nico, Grover, and anybody else that didn't turn against me**_

_**Thalia**_

_**I know you were too busy with the Hunters, so I don't blame you. You're a great cousin, Thals. This is goodbye, so don't forget me.**_

Thalia was crying, while Artemis tried to comfort her.

_**Nico**___

_**You were the little brother I never had. Even if you were busy in the Underworld, you always managed to keep in touch and not betray me. Look for my soul in the underworld, if you're lucky. **_

Nico was trying hard not to let the tears fall. He turned to his father.

"Is his soul in the underworld?"

"He was brought back to life by Chaos, so no."

_**Grover and Juniper**_

_**I can't blame you two for being busy. My wish for you two is to not end up like me and save more of the wild if you can.**_

Grover was sniffling, obviously sad.

_**Clarisse**_

_**I'm really grateful for you standing for me. Even if you didn't like me at first, you still stood up for me in the end. **_

Clarisse was shocked, surprised Percy would care.

_**Chiron**_

_**You will always be my favourite teacher, no matter if you were my Latin teacher or my current teacher. Don't forget me, and keep Riptide if you can. Give it to the next worthy hero. **_

Chiron's eyes filled with tears, as he grieved over his favourite student. He then turned to Poseidon.

"Is Riptide here?"

"I suspect he took it with him."

_**The Romans**_

_**Luckily, you never learned about the true story. As my last request, don't try to wage war with the Greeks over me. **_

Jason and Reyna were shocked, but backed down from their planned future attack.

_**Jason**_

_**I hope you will always be a great leader for New Rome. Don't forget me either. **_

Jason quickly swore on the Styx quietly to never forget Percy.

_**Reyna **_

_**You will lead well with Jason better than I did. As I said before, don't wage war with the Greeks because of me. **_

Reyna had a poker face on, but sadness was clear in her eyes.

_**Frank+Hazel **_

_**I hope you have a great life in New Rome together. Please do not end up like me and the daughter of Athena. **_

Hazel was sobbing into Frank's shoulder, while Frank was trying-and failing- to comfort her.

_**The Gods-Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Hades, Artemis and Apollo**_

_**You were the gods and goddesses that didn't forget my true father's warning. I hope you all keep on staying by my side. **_

The mentioned gods and goddesses were glaring at everyone else, silently vowing to stay on Percy's side.

_**To the rest of the campers that stood with me**_

_**Thanks for always standing by my side. I hope I'll see you soon in the underworld, because if you're reading this, I probably already dead. **_

Some campers were crying, but the others looked at Hades questioningly.

"He has started a new life, so you can see he's dead in a way."

_**To the betrayers-The gods**_

_**I guess you have forgotten Chaos' warning. Tough luck if he wants to smite you. **_

The said gods paled, gripping their thrones.

_**The campers **_

_**Well, I hope you're happy now. If I ever get the chance, I will get my revenge on all of you. **_

Mike did not look at least one bit scared, while Annabeth just looked smug. The rest were trembling.

_**Last, but not least, my true father: Chaos**_

_**I know the whole truth now. You are the best father that I could ever have, even if you could do nothing. Goodbye. **_

Finishing, Athena glared at Poseidon, grabbed Annabeth, and flashed out.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in a while! Please forgive me! Here's a chapter to make it up to all of you awesome people. **

**Chapter 4**

_End of Chapter 3_

_Athena finished, glared at Poseidon, and then grabbed Annabeth and flashed out._

3rd Person POV

Athena had flashed herself and Annabeth just out of the throne room doors. As soon as they landed, Athena slapped Annabeth as hard as she could across the face.

"What has gotten into you, Annabeth Chase? First dumping that spawn of Poseidon for an even more idiotic one, attacking your friend and then blaming him for getting me injured! I repeat, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Annabeth steeled her nerves and glared at her mother.

"Mike is much better than that coward. Besides, I know Jason can't be trusted! You wouldn't have gotten hurt if he just caught the knife or took it. And you know children of Athena are always correct!"

Athena sighed mentally. Where was the old Annabeth that wasn't prideful and kind? Annabeth clearly was taken over by her fatal flaw. And that scumbag of her rival, driving his own brother and hero of Olympus out of camp. She made a decision. If Annabeth let her fatal flaw get ahead of her this much, she would act even worse. Sighing mentally again, she gave her daughter the worst glare she ever had, the only glare she saved for Poseidon.

"Annabeth Chase, I do believe your fatal flaw has gotten the best of you. If you are acting more like this, I will have no choice but to either disown you or cast you out of camp. I'm sorry, but your job will be taking the brunt of the consequence. I am removing you from your position as Architect of Olympus. You will be replaced by Malcolm. I don't want to do this, but you are out of control. You insult or attack your friends one more time, and your punishment won't be good."

The gods, hearing the whole conversation, looked at each other in fear, awe, and disgust at the daughter of Athena's actions. They quickly retained straight faces when Athena flashed back in the throne room. Zeus cleared his throat.

"Well, when Athena was away, the council has made a decision. We will make all the heroes of the Giant war immortal, to serve as lieutenant of their parents or to help in camp."

Blah, blah, immortalization** (yes, it's a real word, I used spell-check)** ceremony….now, to visit Percy!

Percy POV

"This. Place. Is. Awesome." I said, gaping at planet Chaos in all its glory. Nyx grinned at me.

"You haven't seen the whole palace yet, little brother."

"Shut up Nyx. Even if I am the youngest, I'm used to calling other people little brothers."

She laughed and punched me on the shoulder, before drifting over to Erebus. They smiled lovingly at each other. Suddenly, dad's voice interrupted them.

"Nyx, Erebus, if you're going into full make-out, you could have just told me." Dad appeared, grinning mischievously.

Both of them turned red before shadow-travelling out. Pontus, Thalassa, Chronos, Aether and Hemera were the only ones left with us. The rest had either done the same as Nyx and Erebus, or plain rushed out.

Dad grinned at me (I'm just going to call Chaos dad whenever I'm using Percy's POV).

"We're nearly done with the tour. We'll just get you to your bedroom first."

I grinned back. Aether and Chronos were whispering to each other before they smiled evilly. Hemera sighed before slapping Aether upside his head.

"Boys."

Pontus and Thalassa watched amusedly, before they turned to me.

"Do Aether and Chronos act like this every day? They sound just like Apollo and Hermes, and Hemera is acting like Artemis."

Pontus stared laughing.

"They do this every day. Chances are that they will play a prank on you today. Don't worry, it's an everyday thing."

"What kind of pranks should I expect?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe a time-freezing stink bomb and creepy stuff. Who knew light could be dangerous."

"Come on! I'm not even a primordial yet. I'm betting their pranks will do something bad to me." We were so occupied with talking; we didn't notice Dad stopping at a huge door painted royal blue with engravings on it. I noticed they were scenes from my quests on Earth.

"Here's your room Percy. We'll be making you a primordial at dinner. I'll call Nyx and Erebus to get you later. Oh, and don't play any pranks on him, Aether and Chronos." I heard them groan, before the groans turned to yelps of pain when Hemera slapped them again.

"Hemera, please don't slap your brother and Chronos. Aether and Chronos, no pranking Percy or it's off to the Void for 500 years." Aether and Chronos immediately shut up.

Dad opened the door, got me in before closing the door. I heard him scolding Aether and Chronos again. Poor them. I decided on one thing: the primordials were clearly going to be one handful of a family. I turned and surveyed my new room.

It was enormous; scratch that, it was larger than the Olympian throne room. In the centre was a gigantic bed larger than the floor of the Poseidon cabin, with a training arena at the far right. On the left were pictures of me and all my friends that hadn't left me. There were other two large doors, which I assumed were a closet and bathroom. There was also a fireplace, which reminded me of Hestia. As if I conjured her with my thoughts, I heard a voice beside the fireplace.

"How are you, Perseus?"

"L-lady Hestia? What are you doing here?"

She shrunk to her eight-year-old form before hugging me. She then pulled away to smile happily.

"I'm the only goddess on Earth allowed to flash here. I'm going to tell you one thing: I am a daughter of Ananke and Phanes, Chaos' sister and brother. I have a right to be here."

I gaped at her.

"How?"

"I can manipulate the mist as well as Uncle Chaos can. I tricked the gods into believing I am the eldest daughter of Kronos and Rhea. Yes, there is another daughter of Kronos and Rhea, but she faded millennia ago because her own siblings forgot her, so I decided to take matters in my own hands before the unbalance of siblings was noticed."

I just gaped at her, not saying anything, before I managed to stutter out something: "What's her name?"

Hestia smiled sadly.

"Aurelia. She was born long before Kronos got the prophecy that one of his children would overthrow him, so she wasn't swallowed when she was born. I think she faded just before the first Titanomachy. She was the original goddess of hearth and home."

"Then what domains do you have?"

"I'm the primordial goddess of loyalty and peace. I also adopted hearth and home as my domain after Aurelia faded."

"You tricked everybody so well."

She shrugged. "Hades knows, but he swore to keep it a secret. As his supposed sister, he's my favourite brother."

"Wow." That was the only thing I could say.

She laughed lightly, before she disappeared in flames.

Line Break **(I was going to end it here, but it was too short.)**

Dinnertime- 3rd Person POV

As expected, Erebus and Nyx appeared in Percy's room via shadow travel. Percy jumped in surprise as they appeared.

"You guys scared me to death!"

Nyx stuck her tongue out. Erebus just smirked, before replying.

"You know, Thanatos is my son and Nyx's. Would you like me to call him for you?"

Nyx smacked her husband hard.

"Don't scare our brother, idiot."

"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot."

"Enough with the cheesy lines. Percy's breakup is still fresh you know!"

"Sorry, Percy, no offense."

Percy just shrugged it off.

"So, are we going?"

Nyx looked at her brother critically.

"Change your clothes. We'll wait for you; the closet is a walk-in."

Percy disappeared into his closet, and reappeared a few minutes later in a black robe with dark blue trimmings, a plain dark blue long t-shirt, black jeans and black Adidas sneakers.

"Cool." Was the only response from Erebus.

"Now, let's go, boys."

In the dining room

Every primordial watched as the huge doors to the dining room swung open. Erebus and Nyx walked through, with Percy in between.

Chaos was grinning from ear to ear. The other primordials started clapping.

Percy just looked plain confused, before Nyx dragged him by his ear to a black throne on Chaos' right-hand side and dropped him in it. The first thing he said was, "Ow."

That sent everybody into a fit of laughter, before Chaos stood up.

"Everybody, let's eat!"

Food appeared on plates. Everybody dug in, but Percy tore through the food as quick as a jackal **(I had to use that; who says I don't like the Kane Chronicles?)**. He didn't eat since the morning, so it was only proper to let him eat a lot now. After everybody finished, the plates disappeared. Chaos stood up.

"It's time for Percy 's transformation into a primordial. Call the fates and anybody else who wants to watch."

Erebus and Nyx called all their children silently, while Ananke snapped her fingers, and the fates and Hestia appeared. Gaea looked at Ouranos **(Not sure if I spelled that correctly)** before the doors were flung open again. In came Kronos, Rhea, Hyperion, Krios, and the other Titans. When Percy saw Kronos, his face turned murderous.

"KRONOS!"

He lunged at the Titan, but Aether and Hemera held him back.

Chaos sighed, before walking to Percy and teleported him back to his seat. "Percy, before the transformation process, I need to tell you something."

Percy softened slightly, but his eyes were still murderous as he looked at Kronos. The Titan shifted slightly. Chaos carried on, ignoring the glares from Percy.

"Long ago, I had another brother, Order. He and I created the universe, along with Ananke, Phanes and Chronos. When the universe was finished, we both ruled together side by side. I then created my children: Gaea, Erebus, Nyx, Tartarus, Ouranos and Hydros to be primordials over domains that needed taking. I was the only one that knew the spell to create more primordials. Order grew jealous as he wanted children for himself, so he attempted to steal it. I finally noticed the darkness in my brother, as he planned to overthrow me and take over the universe for purely evil reasons. My youngest daughter, Gaea, led a rebellion, with me aiding them. The final battle came between my brother and I. Both of us nearly faded, but I was saved by my children. When Order was fading, he cursed Gaea and her children to become evil, as a chance to spite her. The best I could do for her was bring it down so she will only be under the curse's influence, but the curse affects her every 100 millennia, and makes her even more powerful than now. The 5000 year time span was her second time under the influence, so I don't know what happened. I do know Gaea and the titans were never evil, but as for the giants…"

"They chose their own path." Gaea said sadly. Tartarus, trying to helpful, put his arm around her.

Percy completely relaxed now. He turned to Kronos.

"I guess I should apologize to all of you."

"I don't blame you, Percy. You didn't know. I only appear on Earth when my children are, ah, out of control." Kronos replied.

Iapetus stepped forward. "Actually, I didn't mind being dropped in the Lethe. It gave me a reason not to be evil." He winced slightly when he remembered being called Bob, though.

Chaos clapped his hands. "Alright! Since everything has been cleared, let's start the process. It won't be that painful. Actually, if it's painful, it means you aren't that strong, but you will be. If you feel little or no pain, you're pretty powerful."

He then held his hands in front of him. He began chanting, and his hands filled with black energy. The fates joined in the chanting. Chaos then blasted Percy with the energy. Percy winced slightly, but he stood straight. The chanting soon stopped. Percy now had a blue glow around him, and he looked even more handsome. He was more muscled, and was taller. All the primordials par Chaos gaped at him, and then the fates stepped forward.

"All hail Lord Perseus, son of Chaos, primordial god of destiny, shadows, battle and loyalty."

Hestia looked shocked that he shared a domain with her. Percy gave her his crooked grin, and then screamed as wings unfurled. They were a leathery black, with blue designs etched in the middle. Chaos looked unsurprised.

"Well, he's stronger than I thought."

Percy just scowled playfully, and flew out of the dining room.

**Another chapter down! Read and review please! I'm thinking of starting a new story after both of my stories are completed. It's a PJO and Kane Chronicles crossover. Here's a preview I thought of, and a summary.**

**Summary: Cutting off all ties with Olympus after a terrible betrayal, Percy is visited in his dreams by Horus and Isis. It turns out his mom was an Egyptian magician, following the path of Nephthys. He also had a twin sister, Skylar Jackson, in the 21****st**** Nome. Follow their adventures as they struggle to combine forces to defeat Setne and Tartarus.**

**Preview:**

"_Lord Zeus, I wish to cut off all ties with Olympus. No quests, or any calls or requests from any of you. " Percy said as he glared at Annabeth with Jake, son of Ares. Zeus looked mournful, but he agreed. _

"_Also, I would like you to know one thing," he said before taking out his sword and carving a few hieroglyphics on the floor. He walked out, not looking back._

**What do you think? I won't publish it until this is finished, so save your opinions for later. **

**Later!**


	5. The dreadful AN

**Sorry for this AN! As you all know from the title, this is your worst nightmare: The dreaded author's note. Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing this story or putting it on hiatus, nor am I on writer's block, but I'm simply too busy to update. Besides school, I also have extra classes and my family decided I should keep my stories untouched for awhile. I'll update during Christmas, though. ****Later guys! I'm really sorry!**


End file.
